1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to information equipment with a plurality of radio communication antennas, and more particularly, relates to information equipment, such as a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as PC), which has an antenna to be used for a radio system in which frequency bands are adjacent to one another, or overlapped with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop PC with a radio communication antenna has been developed up to now. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-73210 discloses a configuration to mount a plurality of radio communication antennas at upper end parts of a display unit (LCD) attached to a main body.